


Tricky

by Supertights



Category: Avengers Academy, Marvel, Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Engagement, Confessions, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, POV Third Person, Regret, Superheroes, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Vance try to reconnect as friends after the Avengers Academy prom. They had always been good friends before they became lousy fiancées, and maybe they should have stopped to have that coffee after the Loki business after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricky

**Author's Note:**

> Post events seen in "I am an Avenger", this takes place during and after the prom in Avengers Academy. Tricky was a gift for a friend who wanted friendlier Vance/Angel than was appearing in canon.

Suzie turned her back on him and walked through the double doors, he had one last glimpse of her between the doors as they swung back, and then she was gone.

"Everything alright?" Angel had appeared next to him, her hand on his arm, her eyes on the doors still swinging.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated?" She tilted her head and studied his face, then smiled. "Better she cool off now than drop that pick-up truck on your head later." She raised her hand to cover the smile apologetically.

He groaned. "I think I deserve the pick-up truck on my head."

"It wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done, and you really do  _suck_ as a boyfriend-- but I appreciated it." She slipped her arm into his. "So, you promised me a dance earlier."

Vance nodded. "I did."

Robbie's voice came over the sound system. "Something for all the lovers-- and losers." He was looking at them with his old lopsided grin. Dance Dance began to throb through the room, drowning out everything else.

"Subtle--" said Angel, leaning in close enough her lips brushed Vance's ear, smiling sweetly up at her old team-mate. He gave them a big thumbs up.

"All the tact of a brick to the head," murmured Vance.

"A big one."

They danced, goofing until they found their rhythm together, laughing when the music finished. "We didn't do this enough," said Angel, as they walked to the buffet table where Vance poured her a glass of punch. She sipped it and made a face. "Someone hasn't been keeping an eye on the punch," she added with a devilish grin.

He tasted it. "Too late now," he muttered, scanning the room, catching Striker's eye. The boy ducked his head and hid behind Mettle.

"Forget it, you can make his life hell tomorrow," said Angel. She dipped their glasses back into the punchbowl, now mostly empty. "It's a rite of passage to spike the punch."

He shook his head, taking the small cup from her. "If you say--"

Robbie waved them over. "Hey guys, I was thinking, this thing is winding up soon, you wanna have a private _after-party_ party? Put on the civvies and hit a few bars--"

"Angel?" Vance deferred to her automatically.

Robbie made a whipping noise. "Oh wow, he just fell straight back into it."

Angel narrowed her eyes at the blonde DJ. "What do you mean by that, Robbie?"

He looked at them sheepishly as Vance grinned at him, murmuring, "Rabid badgers, huh?"

"Oh man!" Ducking his head, Robbie groaned. "You heard that?"

Angel laughed delightedly, showing Vance the photo on her phone. "God, your face!"

"Hey! I'm out of practice, it's been a while since the you two teamed up on me-- I didn't recognise all the signs!"

 

 

She changed her clothes in Vance's room, humming Fall Out Boy softly as she refreshed her make up in his small bathroom. She'd set the wig aside on the bed, running fingers through her stubbly natural hair with a sigh.

"Robbie's getting antsy, I think he drank the last of the punch," said Vance, appearing behind her.

Dropping her mascara in surprise, he caught it telekinetically and handed it back.

"Shit, Vance, you couldn't have knocked?!" She raised a hand to her head. The hair had begun to grow back patchily but it was still short, messy, and damp from dancing.

He looked down at the wig and picked it up carefully, studying it in the light. "I _did_ knock but you didn't answer."

"Does that excuse fly with Suzie? Forget I asked." She held out her hand, annoyed. "Next time, wait."

"Sure." Vance sat on the bed, smoothing the hair down before handing it to her. "One thing though, that night, would it have killed you to stay and talk?" he asked.

"What?" Her brow beetled in confusion.

"After that thing with Loki, you blew me off. It was only coffee."

She sat on the bed next to him, sighing softly. "No, it wouldn't have _killed_ me but would it have killed _you_ to have been a little nicer in the bar?"

"Probably not." He smiled apologetically when she raised one eyebrow at him. "You know it wouldn't have."

She brushed her hands on the thighs of her jeans, sighing. "I have to finish getting ready--" She stood up and went back to the mirror, settling the wig in place carefully. He followed her, watching quietly, his expression reminiscent of old affection. She felt a quiver in her stomach, butterflies after so long? The tension left her face. "You know-- I can't believe you ever let Jan design your uniform. Bracelets?" she teased. "With matching anklets."

"I was young and Jan was hot and convincing. You let her design one for you, what was your excuse?" He grinned, "The cleavage _was_ amazing on that costume--"

"And out there for the whole world to see?" she finished. "Kind of like your ass. Not that I minded, easier to grab when you don't have to fight past a cape-- You thought Jan was hot?"

He blushed and looked away. "Just a crush. I had one on Wanda too. And Carol. Let's just say all of the women older than me."

She smirked. "Since it's a night for confessions, I had a thing for Steve, he was so--" Her eyes glazed over slightly. "And Clint-- Clint, a _lot_."

They fell silent for a minute then Vance cleared his throat nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't come and visit you when you were ill, Ang. I _could_ say it was because I was on the run but the truth is, if we'd still been together, nothing would've kept me away. It seems spiteful in light of everything you've gone through." He was leaning in the doorway, eyes downcast. "I'd take it back in a heartbeat if I could."

"I would've appreciated the visit. Somehow I never thought--" She remembered Patsy's evasion when she woke up, groggy and exhausted, and asked if Vance had been to visit. The mirror blurred a little and she masked the tears by layering more mascara on, her hand shaking, as she tried to avoid jabbing the wand in her eye. "Hey, let's not make this night about what we did wrong. Like I said earlier, new beginning, fresh start." She let out a breath. "As friends."

"That sounds good. Maybe Loki will let us have this one--"

Angel smiled, crossing her fingers. "Let's not jinx ourselves."

" _Are you two anywhere near ready_?" Robbie shouted through the door, pushing it open with one hand, covering his eyes with the other.

"Why are you covering your eyes, Robbie?" asked Vance, mildly.

"Yeah, what did you think was going on in here?" added Angel, tsking.

"Uh... stuff, obviously. The time it's taking to get ready." Robbie peeked out between fingers. "I know you denied it, said you didn't hook up but please, like I'd fall for the old _Loki did it_ excuse." His fingers hooked the air around the words for extra emphasis. "I _know_ something went on between you."

"Loki _did_ do it!" they shouted in unison, throwing their hands up in disgust.

He looked from one to the other, scowling. "Oh fine, don't tell me then."


End file.
